The Percy Jackson Truth or Dare Show
by XxRandom CookiexX
Summary: With a host who doesn't know her contract, a Harry Potter crew and an unwilling group of Half-bloods and Gods being forced in as contestants, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… and I also don't own Harry Potter because they're the crew they weren't really counted though! **

Chapter 1:

A girl paced the almost empty room for possibly the hundredth time that minute… perhaps a bit longer. Deciding that although it was the beginning of her – hopefully successful – show, she thought it would be better to decline the horrid dress they'd tried to force her into and instead simply wear jeans and a lime green shirt.

Honestly, what was wrong with that?

"Ok, bring me the dares, and where are the twins? And better yet, where are Remus and Sirius? They're supposed to be helping me, I mean the show is only supposed to start in **5 minutes**!" the same girl with the lime green shirt complained to the closest person, who just happened to be Ginny.

"Relax Adidas" the other girl flinched, her parents had lost it, naming her after a shoe brand.

"HOW CAN I RELAX GINNY? This is the first show! What if I fall over, or look like a fool! Connor Stoll, Apollo and Hermes are going to be there! If I make a fool of myself I'll never live it down!" sighing for a second she realized what she did. "Swear not to tell anyone Gin, swear it or I'll personally rip your throat out!"

"Adidas, calm down a bit. The twins, Remus, Sirius and Ron have gone for a lunch break and Harry's still asleep"

"A lunch break; at 3 o'clock in the morning… WHO HAS A LUNCHBREAK AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING"

"They do, plus the contract says we get to have an hour for lunch break, but because you insist on waking us this early, 3am will do for lunch break… just means they don't get breakfast!"

"Ok"

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the dress?" a voice called from what appeared to be off stage.

"HIDE ME!"

Seemingly ages later everyone seemed to be present.

"All right we're live in-"

"You're sure you don't want to wear the dress?"

"5, 4, 3, 2" most likely Fred stopped in an attempt to make the entire thing sound a lot more dramatic.

"1" George cut in quickly.

"Hey! I'm Adidas and welcome to The Percy Jackson Truth or Dare Show!" there was a quick pause for that dramatic star wars music to be played. "Well… anyway; this is my wonderful co-host for today, Ginny Weasley"

"Hi, today's our first show so, obviously, our contestants *cough*victims*cough* have no idea what's happening! Wish us luck, and I truly hope we aren't blasted to smithereens"

"You've been watching too many spy movies Gin" Adidas muttered before forcing on a smile and clicking, when in the exact same moment quite of lot of people appeared in a cage. "Hello, as I mentioned earlier I'm Adidas and that's Ginny… so welcome to the Percy Jackson Truth or Dare show!"

"What show?" a guy shrieked.

"The Percy Jackson Truth or Dare show! Anyway, we were able to get Adidas to read that book… um… the lost hero!"

"The what?" somebody asked.

"It's a long story… 553 pages with that soft cover one… to be exact" Adidas always seemed to have the weirdest moments to show off her geeky side… but that was part of the reason she agreed to run the show that would probably be the death of her.

"Alright then…"

"Yes well, you Gods can't do anything because you're caged; so you have two options 1. End my show my saying no and being trapped in there for the rest of your eternity watching your children decompose, or 2. Swear on the river sticks-"

"Styx" Ginny corrected.

"Whatever… the river Styx that you'll participate willingly in my show!" eventually they seemed to all agree… which surprised most of the crew enormously, and sadly all half-bloods and Gods were let out of the cage.

"Well then… to any if not all viewers… the rules are relatively simple" Ginny started. "Send in all truths and dares, but do remember virgin Goddesses remain virgin Goddesses and Hera isn't able to cheat on Zeus!"

"Alright this is after the Battle of the labyrinth just so you know the timing. Other than that, truths and dares to any of the other people from Olympus, Hades, or camp half-blood, people in titans army, Beckendorf has been revived for the sake of this, Rachel is joining us and…" Adidas suddenly stopped. "WHAT? THIS HAS GOT TO BE A MISTAKE"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently… too innocently… Adidas started whispering something in her ear furiously.

"Actually, it's in your contract"

"Contract… I didn't sign a contract!"

"Actually you did when you took over the show, see"

"You don't even know your contract?"

"Shut up Annabeth, they told me almost everything about it and then told me that they'd explained all the important stuff… but honestly… where did it say… _**that**_?"

"There, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there, there" Ginny was pointing to at least 13 places on each page, and the pile had to have at least 30 pages.

"Ok! I get the point… you get to say that bit though"

"Right, you're also able to send truths and dares which involve the host in any way or just send some for the host to make sure she has a more prominent roll! Other than that, you can send a punishment-"

"Torture form" Adidas added in quickly.

"Yes, a punishment in case they refuse to do the dare, and if not it automatically turns into the version were they have to take off a piece of clothing not including jewellery!"

"So hope you like the first show and… send in whatever you've got, no matter what, especially embarrassing stuff!" Adidas attempted to conclude.

"Definitely"

"Especially if it's for the lovely host"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Adidas ran off stage to where the voices and laughter seemed to come from, shortly followed my yelps of pain.

"Well, that concludes today's show, tune in next time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"This show is going to be the death of me… I told you it would happen though; I told you I'd embarrass myself in front of Connor, Hermes and Apollo… what I don't get though is why they have all the hot guys!" Adidas was lost in rambling, whining and complaining to Ginny about how the first show had gone, and let's just say that Ginny was quite close to losing her temper about all of it, considering she'd been listening to it for days already.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself, you simply didn't get all the information you should've, I honestly thought someone else explained the _**whole**_ contract to you!" Ginny said, smiling slightly at the lie that came so easily, luckily for her Adidas didn't notice.

"Doesn't make a difference"

"Exactly, which is why you should just move on with it and continue on with the show, because honestly the reviewers have sent some in, and the cast have… heck even your friends gave you some just so you'd brighten up a bit!"

"So no making a fool of me this time" Adidas laughed, turning back to her mirror the difference in her look once again obvious as her eyes twinkled madly. "In that case, the show definitely must go on!"

"Honestly…"

"YES, NOW ON TO VICTORY!" Adidas screamed, running straight out of the door and into her least favourite person.

"What about a brown belt… on a yellow dress?"

"Sorry… wrong direction, AND ON TO VICTORY!"

* * *

"We're on in 5, 4"

"Yes, yes, you do realise I get the point and can count… contrary to popular belief" Adidas hissed as the twins before turning to smile at the closest camera. "Once again I have the pleasure of welcoming you to the Percy Jackson Truth or Dare show. I'm your host Adidas and once again I'm joined by my not so marvellous co-host Ginny, so please welcome our contestants!" she paused for the dramatic Star Wars music again, only difference being that the victims arrived at the same time for once.

"Can you stop with the dramatic music?" Ginny asked.

"What, you mean this?" Adidas questioned, striking an equally dramatic pose as the music starting from the beginning.

"Yes that!"

"Why?"

"STOP IT!"

"I think it's awesome, but then again we could always move onto this…" Adidas stopped for a pause as the audience applaud sign was help us and immediately a non-existent crowd started cheering, whilst the victims looked slightly uncomfortable.

"At least that's slightly less melodramatic…"

"We're a truth or dare show; we're supposed to be melodramatic!"

"We'll leave that to the audience, so all of you reading this, remember to tell us whether or not we're supposed to be melodramatic, or if we even are being melodramatic"

"If we are not melodramatic, I see no point in going on" Adidas added, placing her hand up against her forehead and pretending to faint, though she was relatively lucky that she was caught. "My hero" she sighed giving… whoever it was a kiss on the cheek.

"Moving on, here we have the truths and dares… the _**actual **_reason anyone will read this anyway!"

"Too bad, and I thought they loved me" Adidas grinned, snatching all the dares out of Ginny's hands. "Ok… from _**SunshineStar **_I have a truth, and a dare, which one first people?"

"Truth" Athena answered, which surprise Adidas greatly. "Leave the dares for later…"

"In other words the real fun" Ginny added on.

"Alright then, the truth is for… Rachel… please step forward Rachel… alright then, the truth is, did you ever _**truly**_ love Percy?"

"For a while I did" she looked almost speechless for a second. "But I guess after that it was more to annoy Annabeth…"

"Alright then…" Adidas started before trailing off, caught speechless for once.

"Next, also from _**SunshineStar **_we have a dare for Nico, Rachel please take a few steps back and Nico stay where you are! Alright then, Artemis you may protest but, the dare is, Nico you have to kiss Thalia" Ginny said, grinning evilly at the Hades and Zeus, both of which looked ready to declare war… not to mention Artemis.

Blushing Nico took a few steps towards Thalia, who looked rather murderous, but remained still as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"NO!" Adidas screamed. "A proper kiss is what she wants Nico, so either do so before I find multiple forms of torture… or send you to the fields of punishment, Hades shut up as you have no control in this matter!"

Persephone's eyes seemed to gain an evil glint at the oblivious host's choice of words, but she didn't say or do anything, whilst a couple of meters away Nico gulped, contemplating about who'd kill him first before making his decision; he brought his lips to Thalia's. Whilst Adidas looked away, others looked murderous or started wolf-whistling, and it didn't help that Thalia started kissing him back.

"Alright, alright… dare's over… moving on…" Adidas started her hand covering her eyes, as she stuttered a bit trying to ignore all the laughter around her. 'So what, I haven't had my first kiss yet' she though as an excuse to herself, refusing to say it out loud.

"Alright, from Annabeth1231999123 to Percy… you have to kiss your father for a minute" Ginny stated as Adidas ran off stage to the closest bucket, refusing to return until the dare was over, though a lot of people seemed to be feeling the same way about it… including Percy and Poseidon!

"Adidas, you can come back" Ginny said, laughing at her now sickly pale friend. "The second part is, Percy and Annabeth have to kiss for the next 5 minutes"

"Because that's so original" Adidas said waving her hand carelessly.

"Oh shut up, you're the one that's supposed to be running this show, and you should know that those kinds of dares are relatively common! And before you say I didn't know that I know you've been reading other truth or dare stories to see what you'd be in for and once again, its mentioned at the very back of your contract along with that we are not responsible if you die in an accident, are killed by the contestants, the audience or other co-hosts, if you're maimed or if you accidently sign up for the dark side get pulled into a war and then die"

"Actually… I read that page…"

"Right… moving on then" she motioned to the contestants as she watched in amusement as Adidas grimaced and looked in the other direction. Percy quickly walked over to Annabeth, finally given an excuse to kiss who he hoped would one day be his girlfriend and perhaps future wife without being blasted into smithereens (as Ginny would put it) by Athena, though she looked a lot less than pleased, in fact she looked somewhat like Artemis did when Nico kissed Thalia!

5 minutes passed by at an agonizing pace for Adidas but when they were over people were amused to note that her skin was slowly starting to go back to its normal colour, and was no longer tinged green!

"Alright, now time for the truths and dares that poor Adidas has forgotten to write down when her friends told her so now has to remember, pleasures all yours!"

"Alright... first of all… Zeus is supposed to let me and whoever my co-host is for the next few weeks call him whatever we want otherwise he has to admit to Hera all the affairs he's had and accept any torture method she comes up with!" Ginny was snickering as Adidas explained the conditions, though she wasn't exactly sure if she made it up on the spot, she was excited as Zeus nodded sternly…

'Oh the amount of blackmail I could get out of this job' was the line of though Adidas was taking though.

"Alright, now that we have gramps sorted out" Adidas didn't miss the groan that came from the lord or the sky as she started her sentence. "We have our final dare for today's show… which is an awful shame cause I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

"Just get on with it" Clarisse shouted, it seemed she'd only just appeared, just in time for the dare intended for her.

"Just in time; Clarisse, you have to dress in a pink tutu, dance around like a fairy whilst singing I'm a Barbie girl!" Ares was screaming in outrage, Clarisse taking the same approach as her father whilst most others were laughing at her… slight misfortune!

"I'm not going to!"

"You don't have a choice" Adidas countered, grabbing a remote control before pressing a few buttons, in an explosion of pink sparkles, Clarisse was in a tutu… "Though I'll leave out the beginning for your sake" she continued as the music started and Clarisse started dancing… surprisingly well… for a child of Ares!

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh"

"That was… surprising" Percy stated.

"Shut up seaweed brain" Annabeth urged, noticing the glare that Percy was oblivious to… well, then again, ignorance is bliss until you're almost beaten to death!

"I hate you" Clarisse managed through clenched teeth.

"Is she allowed to hurt you?" Adidas asked Ginny.

"No, it's against the contract"

"Oh… well in that case, I hope you enjoyed the show and you all have a lovely evening or rest of day depending on when you're watching!" Adidas forced on a smile before dodging Clarisse as she charged and running off stage.

"What she said" Ginny simply stated. "Now, does anyone have popcorn?"

_**A/N; that was amazingly fun to write, remember to review and send in truths and dares, I hope you enjoyed and I only own the OC host!**_


End file.
